


A New Kind of Saviors

by Alexander_Ross_Winters_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Cussing, F/F, Heavy Sarcasm, Hellcats - Freeform, Its about season six ish but there was no apocalypse, M/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sassy Raven, Strong Female Characters, Torture, au-ish, demons have horns and tails, there is no cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Ross_Winters_99/pseuds/Alexander_Ross_Winters_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathans have been released, but God had prepared for this. He made two special souls to help save his children and his creations.</p><p>Ceil was chosen by her brethren to help stop these monsters, but the price is that she has to stick with this annoying, disrespectful demon.</p><p>Raven's life was great, until that  Feather Head showed up. Now she has to work with the most boring, humorless, oddest angel she has ever had the displeasure of meeting.  Also, now she has to work with these humans (eh, the older one isn't so bad) and now more angels. Joy.</p><p> </p><p>this is my first fic so hope you enjoy it. Might end up as a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

** Intro **

 

     Everyone knows of Heaven and its angels, same for Hell and its demons. But every few know of purgatory and the monsters that lie within. God made it as a prison to lock away the one thing that threatens creation. That thing was the monsters known as Leviathans. Dark, soulless creatures that could kill both angels and demons. They ran rampant across the earth, almost destroying both heaven and hell.

   To defeat these abominations, the Holy and the Damned agreed to work together to stop the Leviathans from destroying both of their worlds. And it worked. With Gods help, the Leviathans were locked away. And, of course, the peace between Heaven and Hell ended and everything went back to how it was before.

     However, millennia later, God decided He wanted to see how His creations would fare without His guidance. He would leave and see what they would do on their own. But before He left, He created two special souls that would help His creations if they lost their way. One soul would be to guide the light and the other would help guide the dark. With His final gift being sent to His children, He left.

When He left, the seal on the Leviathans cage became weakened. Many creatures could sense this and took the chance to break the seal. It took a thousand years, but now, the seal was almost at breaking point. Powers in both heaven and hell could feel this and realized they need to take action. It was time to use the two souls God made for this very reason. These two souls were their only salvation. Heaven and Hell would have to work together again.


	2. Chapter 1: Ceil

** Chapter 1 **

****

** Ciel **

       My name is Ciel and I’m an angel of the Lord. I’m about over a thousand years old and am the youngest angel in my garrison. That is mostly because I’m what you would call a prodigy. I’m the fastest flyer, most skilled with a blade, best at hand-to-hand combat, and cleverest angel there is. Well that is, besides the archangels. I’m definitely not as good as a fighter as Michael and I will never be as good at magic as Gabriel, but everyone tells me I should have been created as an archangel.

 

      Another thing about me is that I was the last angel made directly by our Father before he left. Thats why everyone is always watching me. They think I’m some kind of secret weapon. But only God knows. All I care about is that I’m the youngest angel ever to make it into the highest ranking garrison below the Archangels.

 

      Right now I’m practicing my aerial attacks. I wanted to try a new move I had come up with. I soar up as high as I can, then go into a dive.  As the ground comes close I focus some energy from my grace on the target I had set up. I imagine a dagger being made of pure energy. Then, with all my strength I push the power out and a blue dagger made of pure energy rockets into the target and demolishes it. I pull out of the dive and land a few feet from the pieces of the wrecked target.

 

      I grin at my work and re adjust my black eyepatch.

 

     “Great job, thats a very interesting attack. I can see why everyone praises you.” I froze as I heard the voice come from behind me. ‘No way, it can’t be. Why would he come to talk to me?’

      I turn around and find exactly who I thought it was. The archangel Gabriel stood a few yards away from me. ‘It is him. Oh my gosh its Gabriel.’ I come to attention immediately, just like I had been taught to do when a superior talks to you. He smiled and laughed at my reaction.

 

    “It’s ok kiddo, you don’t have to do that around me. At eases.” I relaxed, but heck, I was what humans call ‘star struck’. This was one of the most powerful angels ever and he was complimenting my work. “Youre really powerful.”

 

     “Thank you. Though I’m not as powerful as you or Michael. Um, how much did you see?”

 

      He grinned and popped a sucker in his mouth. “The whole thing. How did you come up with the idea?”

 

     “I um, well since I could use my grace to make things appear, I thought maybe if I could shape the energy into something, like a weapon, it would work the same way but by creating the weapon from the grace. Like being able to have an extra weapon incase you loss your in a fight and it wouldn’t add extra weight. Though, I had just planned on making it appear. Not to use it like a missile. That was a surprize.” I blushed as I explained my theory. He smiled and nodded.

 

    “Thats a pretty smart idea kiddo. I knew i made the right choice. Come with me.” He waved his hand gesturing to the council room. I followed like he asked, but I was confused. As we walk down the corridor i decided to voice my confusion.

 

   “Um, Archangel Gabriel,”

 

     “Call me Gabe. I never really like that formality stuff,” He says, grinning at me. He holds out a candy. “want one?”

 

     “Sure.” I take it and unwrap it. Then i remembered what I had been going to say. “Gabe, what did you mean by ‘made the right choice’?”

 

    “Well, there’s a problem going on and you have been chosen to take part in stopping it. Don’t worry, you’ll find out more soon enough.” Just as he said that, we walked up to giant golden doors that i knew led to the war council room. Those door changed my whole life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2: Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures before the story are of what Ciel's wings look like and of Ravens pack. But I dont have a picture of Sable yet BECAUSE Sable is based off my car Shadow and anyone who has a cat knows that cats are horrible at taking pictures of, especially when they know you are doing it. I will try and get a picture as soon as i can. For description, he is black with gold and silver patterns (no spots but not really strips) on his face, shoulders, tail , and legs.

      

 

Chapter 2

 

Raven’s POV

 

           My name is Raven, and I’m the best at what i do. And that would be being a demon. Yep, you heard me. I’m one of those unholy creatures at everyone warns you to stay away from and to fear. They are right, you should fear me. I’m one of Hells best and darkest. To be exact I’m the best at torture and making deals for souls, that is, after the big man himself. I’m also one of the best fighter in Hell as well as one of the best strategists. And I’m only a few thousand years old.

 

          My life was perfect. I had a steady flow of souls to have my fun with so I was never really bored. I also have the best pack of hounds in the history of creation. See, unlike what humans think, Hellhounds look like normal dogs, just with different eyes. And they are ten times stronger, faster, and vicious. But if you know how to train and  handle them, which I do, you can have one of the best hunting creatures in creation. They also make really loyal and good pets.

 

          But what humans don’t know is that we also have Hellcats. They are much like any wild cats but a lot more farel. They are really rare and hard to train. So far only I and a few other demons have been able to find some and train them. Sable is my pride and joy. He is the size of a large hound and is just as loyal as any of them. He also likes to help collect the souls that are more troublesome, the ones that like to try and run when the deals time is up.

 

Yep, life was the best. That is until that feather ass idiot showed up. Thats when my life changed forever.

 

         It was a normal day, I had just finished up my latest soul and was cleaning my tools. I always love watching them as they begged me to let them go. The fools always think that just because I look like a 16 year old girl that I might have mercy on them. Oh how they are so wrong. This has to be my favorite part of my job.

 

       As I pick up my final and favorite blade to clean it off, I hear shouting. Its not like the normal yelling and screaming that you hear down here, but it was from the other demons. The guards to the gates. My hound Aeron lifts his head and snarls, his eyes turning black. The rest of my pack, including Sable,  come over and join him. I walk up, slipping my blade into its sheath. I run my hand throw Sables black and gold fur.

 

   “Lets go see what’s going on, shall we?” I walked out of my private torture room with my pack following behind me. As we got closer to the gates, I saw white light shining through the darkness of the environment around us. I recognized what it meant immediately. “Angels.” I hiss and my tail flicked like a cat while my hounds growl behind me.

 

  Out of the light walks a short, middle aged man with golden hair and three sets of golden wings. ‘An archangel. Why would one of them be here?’ But he is not the only one. From behind him walks out a girl that looked about my age, with long brown and golden hair pulled into a braid. She had only one set of wings however, brick red and black. They fit in with her lightly tanned white skin and light aquamarine eyes. The strange thing was I could only see one eye. ‘Maybe its the lighting, wait, why do I care?’ I shook my head and watched as the archangel spoke up.

 

    “My name is Gabriel and I have come to talk to my brother. We come in peace, we mean no harm to anyone.” I snorted at that. Sure you aren’t going to hurt anyone, say that to the bound and wounded guards behind them. I was going to get ready to attack when an order was shouted that all of hell could hear.

 

“Back to what you were doing.”

 

    I looked down from where I stood and saw the big man himself walking up to the other angels. He had his own black and slightly burned wings spread. ‘Oh crap, this ought to be good.’ Lucifer looked around at the demons stood around staring at him like he was crazy. ‘Well he can be psychopathic sometimes.’ I could see he did not look happy. “NOW!” Demons went running in different directions. I however stayed where I was. My position  was slightly out of view so I didn’t have to worry about being caught.

 

 I tried to hear what they were talking about but there were too many screams from the background to make anything out clearly. About five minutes  into the conversation, Lucifer’s expression went from one of calm to one of anger and even a little fear. ‘Lucifer, the Devil, is scared?! What the Hell is going on?’ He then turned around and looked at me. ‘Ut oh.’

 

 “Raven. Come down here. Now.”  ‘Shit, I am so dead.’  I stood up from where I had been crouching and headed down there anyways, wouldn’t want to get in even more trouble. I straightened out my leather jacket over my red tank and black jeans. My combat boots clicked in the sudden silence that fell after he called me down. ‘Great, now everyone is going to hear that I died because I wanted to watch boss man talk with a bunch of angels. Great job Raven.’  My hounds and Sable followed me, staying loyally by my side.

 

    As I got closer I noticed more things about the girl angel, like how she did only have one eye while the other was covered by a black eyepatch. ‘Interesting.’ Also that she  had a very strong soul energy. ‘But no time for this.’  

 

I finally came to a stop facing Lucifer. I put my hands behind my back and stood a little straighter. I was almost as tall as him and taller than the other two angels. I smirked on the inside because of that.

 

“Yes sir?” I asked, my hound  Nox sat in front of me with Sable and Aeron to my left and  Ghost and Conall to my right.

 

      Lucifer looked down at my pack and then back at me. He gave a slight hand motion for me to relax. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I let my hands slip into Nox’s black fur, his blue eyes fixed on the two other angels. The same with Sable and the others. The only angel they had seen before was Lucifer, so now faced with two new ones, they were mesmerized. Gabriel smirked at this and held out his hand to me.

 

  “Hi my name is Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. You must be Raven. Luci has mentioned you.” I looked at his extended hand, looked at his eyes to see if he was going to do anything, then shock it when I sensed no danger.

   He had a strong grip for someone of his size, but then he was an archangel. I was a good inch taller than him. Same with the girl angel. Gabriel must have noticed my eyes shift over to her and smirked. ‘Why is this feathered idiot smirking?’  He let go of my hand and looked over at the girl. She seemed confused at first then realized we were waiting for her to introduce herself.

 

“What, oh, yea, My names Ciel.” I smirked at her flustered expression. I extended my hand.

 

“Raven.” She just stared at my hand. I raised an eyebrow. “You know how what a handshake is, right?” Her face turned red and she looked at me angrily. My smirk only grew, the tips of my fangs showing.

 

“Of course I know how to shake hands! You horn heads aren’t the only ones that hang around humans.”

 

“Oh really feather ass?”

 

“HEY!”

 

  “OK you two, that’s enough.” Lucifer said, trying not to laugh. I chuckled and rested my hand onto Sable’s head. Ciel just crossed her arms and moped. Gabriel laughed out right and she punched his arm to make him stop. His laugh died down and then his expression changed from  one of amusement to a serious ‘lets get to the point’ look.

 

“We have a lot to talk about with you two but not here, it’s not safe. We need somewhere blocked off to talk.” Lucifer nodded in agreement and looked at me.

 

“Your chambers are soundproof and blocked off, correct Raven?” I nodded.

 

“Yep! This way,” I led them up the path, “but I better find out what this is all about. Oh and by the way, no touching my torture rack, I just cleaned it.” I smirked at the grimace that crossed Ciel’s face.

 

As I lead the way, my mind went to why they might be here.

‘Angels in hell is one thing. But angels being nice to a demon and also Lucifer being scared is a completely different thing. Whatever this is, it’s bad.’

  
Bad isn’t even close to describing what happened over the next year.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I also hoped the pictures helped. Raven is like me, she loves her pets. You will get more behind them in the nest chapter or the one after it. Also, Ciels wings are based off African Fishing Eagle wings.  
> So ya.
> 
> Later~


	4. Chapter 3: Ceil

Chapter 3

 

Ciel

(Back in Heaven)

 

I looked around the council room Gabriel had led me to in awe. There in that room were all of the other archangels. Michael sat at the head of a long wooden table that went down the middle of the room. To his right were two  empty chairs, that is where Gabriel and I would most likely sit, and after that were Raguel and Saraqael. To his left sat Raphael , Uriel, and Remiel. ‘Why are all of the archangels in one room. And why are they all looking at me...’ Gabriel saw that I was stunned and grinned.

 

“Everyone, this is Ciel. And she is going to be the one who saves all of our asses.”

 

“Wait, what?” I asked.

 

“Come sit down and we will explain all of this to you Ciel.” Michael told me, beckoning me to the empty chair next to him. I walked over to the chair with Gabriel right behind me. I sat down and waited patiently for someone to start explaining why I was here. Raphael cleared his throat.

 

“Ciel, what do you know about Leviathans?” he asked. I thought for a moment and remember a story I had been told when I was little.

 

“Um, I know that they are every powerful creatures. And that they almost destroyed both heaven and hell. Also that we and the demons came to an agreement to work together to stop them. Then our Father locked them away in a place called Purgatory. But that is just a story, right?”

 

Michael sighed. “I fear not. It is all true. It happens when Father first made the earth and Lucifer had been cast out. Humans had just began to roam around when these creatures came for Father knows were. They attacked and killed everything they could find. Heaven was almost lost when we finally joined with our brother and his children. But unfortunately after we defeated the monsters, our agreement fell apart. It was because of our agreement that we are here today. And we need to create it again.”

 

I stared at him in shock. ‘A treaty between heaven and hell?! What's happening thats so bad that we need the help of creatures from damnation?’ I looked at all of their faces to see if this was a trick, just some joke to play on a younger angel, Gabriel was famous for his tricks. But all of them looked deadly serious. I cleared my throat nervously. “May I ask why?”

 

Across from me Remiel answered me. “The seal Father has put on Purgatory to hold these creatures, is weakening. We are taking precautions in case they break loss. But you are going to make sure that doesn't happen.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard correctly Kiddo.” Gabe slung his arm over my shoulder. He acted so much like a human, I was surprised he wasnt one yet. “You are going to come with me when I pop down under to chat without good ol’ big brother Luci.”

 

 “Are you sure about this?” Saraqael asked. “About the treaty. What if Lucifer won't agree with it?”

 

“Do not worry Saraqael.” Uriel commented from across the table. “This is Gabriel we are talking about, he will find someway to get our brother to agree. And he has this young one to reel him in if he goes too far.”

 

“I agree with Uriel,” Raguel  smiled at me. “And I have full confidence that Ciel here is the right choice. You all have seen what she can do.” The other six nodded in agreement. I was stunned. The Archangels had been watching me. And now they want me to help stop the greatest threat to creation. I wasn’t sure whether to be excited or scared as hell. ‘They trust you’ a voice in my head told me, ‘there is nothing to be scared of.’ I took a calming breath as Michael asked if I would do it. I looked all of them in the eyes first then gave them my answer.

 

“It would be  my honor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hell was different then I thought it would be. After Gabriel dealt with the guards, we walked into the land of the damned and unholy. Gabriel told me to show my wings while we were down here. “It will keep you safe and give you more light to see with.”

 

“Um Gabe, my wings are black and dark red, they don't really glow like yours and Michael’s do.”

 

     “Oh yea, well, keep them out anyways.” I did as I was told and he revealed his own. Three sets of golden wings spread and glowed brightly in the dim light of hell’s fires. Gabriel cleared his voice and addressed the demons.

 

“I am the archangel Gabriel and I have come to speak with my brother.” Everything went silent, even the screams of burning souls quieted in the background. Gabe looked around and saw some demons looked ready to attack. “We come in peace. We mean no harm.”

 

My hand reached for the sword at my belt and was about to tell Gabe it was no use when a voice rang out, seeming to magnify as the power in the air changed, and it suddenly became colder. “Back to what you were doing.” Out of the shadows walked a tall man with short blond hair and a grey shirt with jeans. His black wings were kind of like mine, but some of the feathers looked a little burned and flecked with ash. He looked around when no one moved. He frowned “NOW!” He ordered and demons went running in all directions. He sighed and walked up to Gabriel. “Hello brother. Its good to see you, and also quite a surprize.”

 

“I know Luci, its good to see you too.” Gabe grinned. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the nickname and then looked at me.

 

“And who is this young one?” I blushed. First archangels and now I’m talking to THE Lucifer. Gabe bumped my shoulder and gave me a look that said ‘go on, he won't bite.’ I held out my hand.

 

“My name is Ciel. Its nice to met you brother. I’m sorry if we are intruding.” Lucifer smirked at how I had gone into perfect posture and made my speech clipped. He shook my hand and he felt like ice.

 

“It is nice to met you as well Ciel. And you don’t have to act like a soldier around me, I’m not Michael.”

 

“That’s what I told her.” Gabe laughed and I blushed even more. When Lucifer released my hand I slipped them into the pockets of my jacket.  I looked down and my brown boots and tattered and frayed jeans. My white tee shirt had flecks of ash on it from flying down here. I fixed my eyepatch and looked up when Lucifer spoke again.

 

“Its not that I don’t like seeing you brother, and getting to met one of my younger sisters, but what are you doing here?”

 

Gabe became serious.  “We are here because it is starting again. The Leviathan’s are close to escaping and Michael sent us here to see if you would sign a treaty with Heaven and help us stop them if they get out.”

 

Lucifers face changed completely. He looked like he was going to skin someone (which he probably has) but he also looked a little scared. ‘Crap, this is bad if the Devil is scared.’ Lucifer looked at me. “Is she the one from your side?” ‘The one from your side? They didn’t tell me something earlier.’ Gabe nodded.

 

“Yes, and yours?”

 

Lucifer turned to the side and looked up to a small incline. “Raven.” I heard a muffled ‘Shit’ and a girl stood of from where she had been hiding. ‘A demon.’ I thought when I saw she has sharp red horns and a long black tail. “Come down here. Now.” She started towards us and I got a better look at her. She had long black hair the went to her lower back. Her dark purple eyes glowed with power that I could sense from here. She was different from the other demons down here, but how and why? Behind her something moved and a giant  silver and white hound with glowing black eyes emerged from the spot the demon ‘Raven?’ had been. It was followed by three other hounds of different colors but they were all about the same size. And that was really big. The smallest one came up to my nose while the biggest, the white and silver hound, was at the same eye level as me. Then a large black and golden cats slunk up, passing the hounds and coming to the demon girls side.

 

She straightened out her jacket over her tank and stroked the cats fur. ‘She looks kind of cute and badass, especially with those horns...Wait WHAT AM I SAYING!?!!?!?!?!? She’s a demon for goodness sakes!’

 

I shook my head. While I had been thinking she had reached us and was standing with her hands behind her back, one hound in front of her with two on her right and another along with the large cat to her left. She looked respectfully at Lucifer. “Yes sir?” Lucifer smiled at her and gave her a sign to be at ease. Her arms fell to her side started petting the black hound in front of her.

 

I had never seen a hellhound before. And now I was faced with four of them plus what looked like a, a what? A hellcat? I don’t know. But they were all big, powerful, beautiful, and they were all staring straight at me. ‘Is that a good thing or a bad thing?’ Gabe held out his hand to her and smiled.

 

  “Hi. My name is Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe. You must be Raven, Luci has mentioned you.” Raven looked at his hand then into his eyes. ‘She’s worried this is a trap.’ She finally shook Gabes hand. When Gabe let go of her hand, and then she looked at me. ‘Do all demons have purple eyes? I thought they had black eyes.’ I felt more eyes on me and I looked at Gabe. He stared at me, waiting. ‘Waiting for what...... Oh yeah, Introductions, Demon girl’

 

I blushed slightly because I had been thinking so much that I had forgotten what we had been doing. “What, oh! Yea, My name is Ciel.” The demon smirked at me. ‘She has nice lips, STOP THAT!’ I shouted at my thoughts. She held out her hand.

 

 “Raven.” I just stared at her hand. I should say, I’m not very social, or good with other people. I looked back up at her, her smirk only grew and now I could see a tips of white fangs just barely showing. She raised an eyebrow. “You know what a handshake is, right?”

 “Of course I know how to shake hands!” How dare she think that I am so ignorant and secluded that I don’t know what a handshake is! “You horn heads aren’t the only ones that hang around humans.”

 

“Oh really feather ass?”

 

“HEY!” I shouted.

 

 “Ok you two, that’s enough.” Lucifer smiled and Gage broke down laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest. Raven  chuckled, pulling her hand back.  I was getting tired of this. I hit Gabe to get him to stop and it work, though it took a while for him to calm down. He then became very serious.

 

“We have a lot to talk about with you two. But not here, it’s not safe. We need somewhere blocked of to talk.”

 

Lucifer nodded and turned to Raven who was petting her cat. “Your chambers are soundproof and blocked off, correct Raven?” She nodded.

  
 “Yep. This way,” she led us to a small path up the incline she had been hiding on earlier. “but I better find out what’s going on.” ‘You're not the only one who wants to know.’ There were still things I hadn’t been told, maybe I’ll find out now. “Oh, and by the way,” she turned her head and grinned at me, “No touching the torture rack, I just cleaned it.” I grimaced. ‘That is horrible how she can just mentioned torture and be grinning the whole time.’ Demons can be horrible creatures.


	5. Chapter 4: Raven

Chapter 4

 

Raven’s POV

 

I led Lucifer, Gabe, and Ciel to my private chambers. Since I have a higher level demon, I got my own personal rooms that were blocked of from prying eyes and ears. You see, I get special jobs from Lucifer. Like if there is are special souls that have to be dealt with, he turns to me. But he wants these souls to be dealt with in secret. I’m not sure why yet but I have a feeling I am going to find out soon .

 

We finally reached the entrance. I touched a special symbol that would only let the door be opened by my touch and my touch alone. It is kind of like a human DNA scanner but it scans my unique soul waves. The door swings open. I step back and give a mock bow. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Lucifer scofes.

 

“ ‘Humble’, sure.”  I  grin. He walks in and Gabriel follows, giving a low whistle as he looks around my living chambers. It was a good size living room. I had a bar and mini fridge on one side of the room and the rest was taken up by places to sit, a black glass coffee table, beds for the hounds, and a perch for Sable. I also had a tv and stereo set. All this came in handy when I had down time and didn’t want to train. I never really had people over because honestly, I got along with very few other demons.

 

Aeron and the rest of my pack charged into the room to claim their own sleeping spots. I laughed at how they were acting like giant pups. Before I entered myself, I turned and looked at Ciel who was just standing there in the path staring at me. “What?” I asked. She had been standing there for a few minutes watching me. It was starting to piss me off. “Is there something wrong?” She just shook her head and walked into the room. I rolled my eyes. “Stupid feather head.” I muttered and closed the door behind me.

 

Gabriel and Lucifer were conversing quietly in the corner. Ceil was walking around, examining my collections of knives and other weapons decorating the walls. “Which ones do you use?” she asked me.

 

“All of them. But I’m best with knives and swords. The rest I’m ok at.” I walk over to Nox and scratch his ears. Ciel stares at me. ‘Damn, its like she can see right thru you. I wonder what’s under that eyepatch. Her one eye is nice though. The color looks like a cross between green glass and ice.’  My thoughts were broken when she asked me another question.

 

“What are their names?” She waved her hand at the hounds laying around. “And might I ask what exactly that is?” She gestured to Sable who was lounging on his perch which was a small cliff made for him since he didn’t like laying on the ground all the time and he could see everything from where he was. I smirked. Of course she wouldn’t know what a hellcat is.

 

“Well my feathery friend,” she grimaced at the name I chose to give her, “ I should ask you what all you know of Hell and its creatures that are not demons?”

 

“Not much.”

 

“Well then, I shall teach you about them then. These are hellhounds.” She rolled her eye.

 

“Yes, I can tell that much.”

 

“Well then, good thing we got that over with.” I clapped my hands together. “And as you can also probably tell is that there are different breeds as well.”

 

She nodded. “Yes, that was something I didn’t know before.”

 

“Very few people do unless you are a demon. The breeds are like normal dogs with a few differences.” She nodded again. I looked down at Nox and gestured at him. “This is Nox,”

 

“Latin for night.”

 

“Yes. He is my oldest hound, I’ve had him for about 8 hundred years. He is my most loyal and most protective. I mostly use him with me as a bodyguard now instead of a hunter.”

 

“You need a bodyguard?”

 

“Well, when I say bodyguard, I mean I use him as intimidation. No one will mess with me when he is around.” She nodded. Then she looked into my eyes and blushed a little.

 

“May I um…. pet him?” I blinked. Did this feather head really just ask to pet a hellhound, MY hellhound? I smirked, ‘She is different. Maybe she isn’t so bad.’

 

“Sure.” Ciel held out her hand to Nox. He sniffed it, then started licking it. I laughed in surprise, I raised an eyebrow. “ He likes you.” She chuckled and started scratching behind his ears.

 

“Yea, I have a thing for animals.”

 

“I can tell.” I looked up as Lucifer cleared his throat. How long had he and Gabriel been watching us?

 

“Raven, I have some things I need to go over with my brother. Can I trust you to entertain Ciel while I do so?”

 

“Yea, sure thing. How long will you be, I have some souls I have to collect in several hours.”

 

“We won’t be that long.” He said, walking past me and patting Nox on the head. Gabriel came up to us.

 

“Be good Kiddo, I’ll be back. And you Raven,” he turned to me and gave me a mock glare, “you better not harm her or you’ll have me to deal with.” I gave a mock salute.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“Good. See ya later kiddos.” He and Lucifer disappearing with the sound of flapping wing. I looked at Ciel.

 

“What do you think they are doing?”

 

“Probably signing the peace treaty.” She looked around. “Can I met the rest of your hounds?”

 

“Sure.” I whistled and the rest of my pack came over. “Sit.” They did. “Good. Now Ciel, this,” I pointed to the closest one, “is Aeron. The one next to him is Ghost, then Conall . And finally we have the gem of my pack. This is Sable, and since you don’t know, he is a hellcat. They are extremely rare and even harder to train. I found him a few hundred years ago and for the first fifty years, he was a pain in the ass.” Ciel laughed at this and I smiled. “But then after a while he warmed up to me and now, he is the best hellcat out there. I have him go after the souls that try to run. None of my pack have ever failed at bringing in a soul.”

 

I was about to continue explaining when there was a knock on my door. ‘Who could that be? Very few demons know of this place and Lucifer can just fly in.’

    “You know how to fight, right feathers?” She gave me confused look.

 

         “Of course I do.”

    

        “Good.” I replied, picking up the closest sword on the wall next to me. My hound growled and Ceil drew her blade.

             

 

          I reached my hand for the nob. When I got it in my hand, I yank the door open. A bright light burns my eyes and I feel something pushing me away, out of Hell. I hear a yell behind me, then rushing air. With a ‘THWAM!’ I land hard on my back.

 

 I look around to see two humans guys and a male angel in a trench coat standing a few feet away from me.

 

“Great,” I muter. “I’m on earth.” Then everything goes black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far.  
> And a special thanks to artsybirdie for the Kudos. Thank you soo much. Anyways, have fun everyone. The boys are here.


	6. Chapter 5: Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that The up date took forever. I got hit in the head and got a concussion so The docs said I wasn't aloud to do Anything. I know, Very boring. But here is the next chapter so I hope you like it.

** Chapter 5 **

****

** Raven **

****

When I came to, I was tried to a chair. I was sitting in the middle of a room that looked like a panic room. I looked down and saw I was in the middle of a devils trap.

“Fucking lovely.” I heard footsteps upstairs. _‘So judging by the last thing I remember seeing being humans, they must be hunters. Greeeeaaaattt.  I hate having to deal with those jackasses. I wonder what happened to Feathers...’_  As if on cue, I hear the rustle of  feathers behind me.

“Hey Feather head. Was just wonderin’ what happened to you.”

“Your term is incorrect, I do not have feathers on my head.”

I turned my head and instead of Ceil, there stood another angel. A guy in a tan trench coat and a suit with the tie flipped around.

_‘If your gonna wear the clothes, wear them right bud. Suit looks a little small.. Oh great now I sound like Crowley. Thats just what I need right now.’_

__

“Sorry buddy. Wrong angel. Now, if you're gonna smite me, might as well get it done. If not..”

He was interrupted but a door opening up a flight of stairs to the side.

“Looks like we’re late for the party, doesn’t it Sammy.” Down walked the two dunderheads I had seen before. The first one had spiky blond brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and was well built. He had on a black shirt with a green over shirt. The second one.. _‘Oh shit, That fucker is tall! And he looks like a moose.’_ He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is also well built, like Freckles, and is wearing the same kind of clothes but  his over shirt was plaid. Out of the two, Freckles was more my type, if I went for that side, if you know what I mean. _*winks*_

I was planning on playing poor confused human, but then the first one just _Had_  to go and throw holy water in my face.

“OW! The fuck Freckles?!?! That hurts you know!”

“Yeah I know. Thats the point.”

“Wellll, what you want Freckles. ‘Cause you and Moose boy are sure as not going to get info from me by torture. So why don't we try this like normal civilized creatures.”

“Why does everyone call me a Moose?” Muttered ‘Sammy’.

“Have you seen yourself, Big Boy? Just put antlers on you and we can send you off to Canada, and you will fit in perfectly.”

That gets more Holy water thrown into my face.

That shit burns! “I thought we were going to do this the civilized way, Freckles.”

“Yeah well I don't 'do' civilized with demon bastards like you.”

“Ah, you wound me.” I slide the small knife I keep in my sleeve out and cut throw the ropes easily. “Really guys, you need to check people better. Now,” I stand up from the chair they had put me in and kick it out of the trap so I have more room to walk around. “Lets get to business! Mind letting me out of the trap, Freckles?”

“Yes,” He snaps “ I mind. And the name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, so you're the boys everyones flipped out about. So Moose over there must be Sammy then.”

“Only he gets to call me Sammy.” Said Sam.

“Yea, Yea Moose Boy. Boss mentioned you guys.”

“Boss?" Asked Sam.

“Yep. You know ‘the Big Man’, ‘Big Daddy Satan’, ‘The Devil’? Though, he prefers Lucifer.” I grinned at the pale  looks on both the humans faces. I love scaring people. That is when Trench Coat joins the conversation.

“What do you want, Hell Spawn.” He steps in front of me, but mostly in front of Freckles, who, in turn, sends Trench Coat a long look. _‘Oh, I totally fucking Ship it.’_

“Was wondering when you were going to join us, Angel Boy. Almost forgot you were here. Don’t worry, I’m going to touch your lover boy.”

At that, Freckles goes red in the face and  Trench Coat becomes a little pink cheeked. _‘Yep, totally shipping it.’_  I chuckled. “Now, a very important question. Judging by how powerful that force was that kicked me out of my home, a friend of mine should have come with me. So, where you boys keeping Feather Head? She’s an angel, bout ye high, has an eye patch... Carries a sword.”

Trench Coat gives me a confused but angry look. “What do you want with Ciel?”

“Weelllllll, long story short. You bosses, the Archangels, want to work with Hell for some reason. Never got the details. Just know that Ceil and I have to work together on something. So if you don't mind, I would like her back because I do not want to get smote by a short-ass Archangel.” As if on cue, Ceil comes down the stairs. “Ah, there you are Feathers! Was hoping you didn't get lost.”

She sends me a glare and I grin back at her.  “Brother Castiel, this demons is with me. She will not cause trouble, that is if she knows what’s good for her.”

“You say the nicest things Feathers. Mind letting me out now?”

         Castiel seemed to think about what Ceil said. Then he looked at Dean, and they just stared at each other for AGES!!! When I was about to comment and tell them to get a room, Dean huffed and pulled out a pocket knife and scratched at the red paint. I felt the magic keeping me in the circle break and I stepped out. Dean handed me the few weapons the managed to find on me ‘Ha! Like they could find all the shit I have on me.’ and I put them back in there places.

**  
**“Great, now we have that settled.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “Lets find out why in even where in the world, we ended up here, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its short. And if it isn't very good. But its late and my writing mojo got thrown off a little. Hope you all liked it. I will start working on the next one when I can.


End file.
